Vent du changement
by josephemichel
Summary: Le Royaume Acorn a laissé place à l'Empire Eggman. La République est défendue par sa puissante armée d'Androïde, capable de tenir tête à la horde des Badniks. Dans la grande forêt, la Reine Alicia et ses partisans espèrent reprendre le Royaume et affrontent l'Empereur via les Combattants de la liberté . Une tempête va changer plusieurs vies.


**Je rappelle que je ne possède rien appart l'histoire et Weizen Goupil, le capitaine de la cinquième division de l'armé de la république.**

**L**a tempête du siècle déferlait sur Mobius , de toute la puissance que l'on aurait pu lui imaginer. Les vents, sans aucune retenu, soufflaient dans tous les sens , changeant en permanence de direction, formant des tornade éphémères au sein du cyclone. Il ne pleuvait pas encore , malgré les nuages noirs et lourds. De rares éclaires balafraient parfois le ciel.

Tout le monde se mettait à l'abris du mieux possible lorsque la nature se mettait dans une tel colère. Mais tout le monde n'avait pas eu cette bonne idée. sept personnes très exactement était dehors, exposés à la fureur des éléments.

Les six premières était les combattants de la liberté , un petit groupe de rebelles qui agissait dans l' Empire Egg, aux ordres de la reine Alicia et sous le commandement de la princesse Sally.

La princesse avait justement décidé que la tempête était l'occasion rêvée de s'infiltrer dans Robotropolis pour s'en prendre à l'imposteur du trône, l'empereur Eggman.

Malheureusement, la princesse avait sous-estimé non seulement la rage de la tempête mais aussi le système de sécurité de la capitale. Ils durent battre en retraite mais Maryline Rabbit, légèrement touchée à la jambe par une balle, ne put soutenir le rythme nécessaire à gagner les égouts durant un très brève accalmie. Elle avait les mains sur le rebord de la bouche d'égout lorsque les vents revinrent, plus puissants que jamais. Elle fut emportée.

La septième personne était le lieutenant Mina Moongoose de l'armada d'élite de la République d'Unisson. Elle avait dix-sept ans et s'était énervé contre l'inaction de la République contre L'Empire.

Furieuse, elle était sorti de toute sa vitesse -_700Km/h_\- et s'était faite prendre par la tempête . Le Vent la souleva du sol et la priva de sa course. Elle fut emportée.

Dans les égout, les Combattant de la liberté avait compris le sort de Maryline. La princesse fut secouée par l'évènement. Elle était partie avec ses membres d'élite . Elle avait planifié la mission. Tout devait bien se passé. Elle avait perdu un bon soldat et surtout sa plus vielle amie.

Un autre combattant de la liberté était plus émotionnellement atteint. Johny Lightfoot était amoureux de Maryline, bien que ses avances aient été aussi vaines que celle d'Antoine envers la princesse. Rotor, Geoffroy et Antoine étaient eux aussi atteint.

Sally cacha ses larmes et ses doutes puis elle repris la direction des opérations. Ils rentrèrent à Knothole, la mine triste et la queue entre les jambes. Le voyage fut long et pénible, avec parfois plusieurs heures d'arrêt faute de pouvoir avancer sans subir le même sort que Maryline. Aucun d'entre eux ne pipa mot de tout le voyage.

Dans le ciel, au milieu des débris et des hurlements des vents deux cris de terreur se perdaient , accrochées à elles ne savait trop quoi , les yeux blessé par le vent, les membres engourdie par le froid depuis elles ne savaient combien de temps.

Enfin la tempête faiblie, les vents se calmèrent, et la pluie commença à tomber, tout comme les deux malheureuses dont les corps meurtrie avait du mal à bouger ne serrasse que pour respirer. Elle commencèrent alors à tomber. La peur qui les avait presque quitté se fit si forte que l'obscurité les happa avant qu'elles ne touche quoi que ce soit.

Dans le village caché de Knothole, qui était la maison de tous ceux qui était resté fidèle à la famille Acorn après le coup d'état mais où moins d'une centaine de personne résidait, le petit groupe de combattant vaincu venait de rentré quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd. Ils en cherchèrent la cause, inquiets que Eggman ai eu la même idée qu'eux. Ce fut finalement Johny qui découvrit la source du bruit. C'était une fille, enfoncée au deux tiers dans la boue. Elle avait des cheveux mauves et une fourrure jaune. Il la tira de la boue. Pas besoin d'être un médecin pour dire qu'elle était mal en point. Les autres le rejoignirent et s'en suivit un débat ma fois assez virulent pour savoir si il fallait l'aider ou non. Sally refusa d'abord, le risque qu'elle soit au service de l'Empire était trop grand. Antoine la convainquit finalement en allant dans son sens : si elle était un agent de l'empire, c'était l'occasion de la capturer. Si non, elle pourrait toujours rejoindre le village.

La princesse accepta et ils l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie du village. Le Dr. Quack demanda à deux de ses assistantes de la lavé puis il l'examina. Etrangement, appart des bleus , des égratignures gercées et une légère hypothermie, l'inconnue était en bonne santé. Le médecin se serait attendu à pire étant donné la tempête. Il nota une musculature travaillé, par de la gymnastique intensive ou du moins un sport faisant appel à de la vitesse et de l'agilité. Une fois les blessures traitées au mieux, elle fut placé dans un lit avec deux gardes royaux, sous les ordres de la princesse. Le médecin prévint les garde qu'elle devait avoir un repos complet et qu'il ferait mieux de se contenté d'observé si ils voulaient se faire soigner ici.

Les vêtements furent examinés par Sally, Antoine, Le générale Arman D'coolette et Geoffroy. Ils était étrange. A mi-chemin entre un uniforme militaire et des vêtements civils personnalisés. Ils étaient principalement violet. Les gantelets métalliques, la ceinture à laquelle il manquait des choses et les bottes tendaient vers l'armé et un couteau caché dans la botte le confirma. Le débardeur et le pantalon ridiculement court les laissèrent septique. Aucune armée n'équiperait un soldat avec ça.

Le collier leurs en appris plus que tous les autres vêtement. Ils avaient le nom de l'étrangères :Mina Moongoose, marqué en dessous, en lettres capitales : Lieutenant huitième division. Le plus étrange restait le symbole qui accompagnait l'inscription, on retrouvait le même sur la boucle de la ceinture. La mangouste aurait beaucoup de chose à expliquer à son réveil. Il faudrait également faire tout leur possible pour retrouver Maryline.

Ailleurs, bien loin de Knothole, près du Vieux Manoir , un des principaux lieux de résidence de l'état-major d'Unisson, Nicole, l'intelligence artificielle avait capté des signe de vie en chut libres à quelques kilomètres de la résidence.

Avec les dégâts occasionnés par la tempête, tous les capitaines et les lieutenants étaient parti aux quatre coins de la république pour aider, soutenu par les sentinelles, les droïdes de sécurité de la république. Pompiers, policiers, miliciens , guide … Les rôle que pouvait jouer les robots en forme de lynx était multiples mais quand Nicole n'était pas au commande, leurs action sont limitées. De plus, ce ne sont pas les robots les plus performant de la république. Donc tous les officiers à l'exception de trois était sur le pied de guerre. Les trois qui formaient le commandement de la cinquième division les Schwartz Ritter. Ce furent donc eux qui intervenir sur le mobien détecté par Nicole .

L'interception fut effectuer sans trop de problème mais ils s'aperçurent bien vite que la tempête avait meurtrie la lapine, car c'était une lapine anthropomorphe, et bien meurtri avec ça. Le capitaine commença en chemin un diagnostic rapide. Il était ce qu'il avait de plus proche d'un médecin.

L'état de la lapine était critique. Hypothermie, déchirures musculaires avec gèle des tissus organique, contusions multiples… C'était moche, pas aussi moche que le jours où son lieutenant s'était fait mutiler mais pas loin.

Les mystères commencèrent quand une fois qu'elle fut hospitalisée, Nicole l'identifia comme extérieur à la république. L'I.A. était sous sa forme holographique standard : une lynx brune à la chevelure noir et vêtue d'une robe pourpre. Le capitaine continua son osculation et examina que les scans de Nicole.

Ça se présentait mal. Pour le bras gauche et les jambes, ce serait surement une amputation. A moins que… c'était l'occasion de testé la dernière innovation du capitaine de la division zéro.

Ils en débattirent avec Nicole qui contacta la division zéro, qui débattirent puis donnèrent leur accord. Heureusement que la technologie dont ils disposaient permettent une communication quasiment instantanée si non, il n'y aurait pas eu d'autre solution que l'amputation. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols du manoir jusqu'à la salle ou était situé le prototype.

Des Robots infirmiers, variante spécialisée des sentinelles, préparèrent la lapine pour le traitement, la première robotisation partielle. La complexe machine fut agencée pour traiter le bras et les jambes. Une espèce de moule en métal et en verre encercla le bras et les jambes du sujet, il y eu des scan puis les calcule se lancèrent. Puis ils s'interrompirent puis de nouveau calcule furent lancé.

« Nicole, qu'est-ce que tu fous ? » s'exclama le capitaine, qui reconnaissait les équations. C'était celles du protocole M. Celui qui était utilisé pour transformer les mobiens en puissants robots de guerre pour certaine situation. L'exemple à retenir avait été Mecha Sonic.

« Lieutenant de la huitième Division Morte probabilité : 98% Création d'un remplacement »

Il y eu un silence dans la salle. Ils avait oublié Mina avec toute l'agitation de la tempête. La nouvelle de sa mort présumée jeta un froid. Aucun officier n'était jamais mort.

« on pourrait attendre de savoir si il n'y a pas de risque qu'elle ne se retourne contre nous »maugréa le capitaine.

« Non appartenance à l'Empire » dit simplement Nicole, d'une voix vraiment synthétique.

« on sait tous que tu as des émotion, pas la peine de le cacher » signala le second lieutenant.

« Calcules terminés, injection des nanites, début du processus de renforcement des os. » dit Nicole.

« Sujet prêt à subir la robotisation. »

Le capitaine actionna le robotiseur sans dire un mot . Cette fille artificielle, il ne la comprenait pas et la perte potentielle de Mina l'avait assombri. Les jambes et le bras gauche devinrent métal. Le premier lieutenant observa avec intérêt leurs formes. Ils était luisant, d'un éclat métallique. Pas plus volumineux qu'avant et de morphologie très semblable à de véritable membre. Ses yeux bioniques combiné à sa technopatie lui indiquèrent l'armement dont la nouvelle disposait. Force accrue, coup de poing capable de percer un mur d'acier, pieds magnétiques, capacité de saut accru, poing taser, canon à énergie Chaos, vitesse de course moyenne : 300 Km/h , endurance surhumaine, squelette renforcé et traité contre le magnétisme et l'électricité. Encore fallait –il qu'elle accepte la robotisation, qu'elle maitrise ses nouvelles capacité et qu'elle intègre la république. Six mois environ si tous se passait bien.

Pour l'instant, il fallait se concentrer sur Mina et les victimes de la tempêtes. La lapine fut placée en salle de réveille et solidement attachée pour prévenir d'un accident.

Capitaine et lieutenant repartirent du manoir, cette fois en direction du signal du Nicol de Mina, le petit boitier noir qui reliait chaque Officier à la république. Ils espéraient vraiment que l'infaillible Holo-lynx avait tort.

A suivre...

_Si quelqu'un voit une faute d'orthographe, je lui serais reconnaissant de me la signaler. Je ne suis pas particulièrement alaise avec un clavier._


End file.
